


Requiem of Onyx and Axinite

by LithiumLullaby



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumLullaby/pseuds/LithiumLullaby
Summary: He had never seen Gaku quite like this, he knew he could be a tornado of rage or as calm as the eye of the storm. This in between sombre mood of his was new and unnerving.





	Requiem of Onyx and Axinite

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I apologise for grammar errors, spelling mistakes etc this work is un-betaed.
> 
> After being obsessed with this fandom for long I finally got an idea to write. There's already a sequel in the works to this one too haha!

The party was in full swing at The Ritz-Carlton, champagne glasses clinking and the stunning overview of Tokyo exuded the extravagance of this gathering in honour of Triggers latest award. 

Ryunosuke cautiously approached Gaku near a window overlooking the city that was quiet in the corner, he could see the other was shaking even from behind and his fists curled tight. The lights of the city highlighted his silver hair and grey formal suit beautifully, however in contrast Ryunosuke could see his expression was irritable.

Gaku had moments before argued with his father yet again, not as volatile as other times due to the public event but he could tell the silver haired man was visibly seething. The laughter surrounding them in the lavish room seemed to set Gaku into a more tense mood, that Ryunosuke was almost afraid to break his glare from the view outside. 

He gingerly reached to tug the arm of his suit, in the brief contact he could feel how luxurious the fabric felt much like his own suit specially tailored for the evening. 

"Gaku..." Ryunosuke whispered unsure, his deep but gentle voice nearly drowned out by the chattering of the guests. 

Gaku didn't flinch at his name being called, but turned his gaze slowly from the light up Tokyo tower to study Ryunosuke, his frown lessened somewhat when he realised it was his fellow band member.

"Are...are you okay?" Ryunosuke stammered over his question as Gaku's piercing silver eyes examined him. Ryunosuke was dressed in a dark blue suit with an ice blue tie and the most garish waistcoat Gaku had ever laid eyes on but he couldn't help the small smile at the golden eyes full of concern that stared back into his own.

Gaku hadn't answered his question so Ryunosuke was about to ask again when Sousuke Yaotome's voice echoed across the room as he spoke to some of the guests. Gaku's soft expression turned fowl in an instant, he walked around Ryunosuke and grabbed him by the wrist to guide him out of the room. "Not here.." he whispered harshly. 

Ryunosuke was baffled at his leaders reaction and could only stumble after Gaku while they walked towards another deserted but equally ostentatious room. The main party was hosted by the bar with it's tall column of expensive vintage alcohol, while this room appeared to more of a lounge area with large plush sofas, coffee tables and window bay seats.

As the two members of Trigger walked into the room, Gaku let Ryunosukes wrist slip from his hand and returned to look out the window again ,this time choosing to sit on the window bay seat.

"Gaku?" prompted once again now they were alone, he couldn't keep the concerned expression from his face. He had never seen Gaku quite like this, he knew he could be a tornado of rage or as calm as the eye of the storm. This in between sombre mood of his was new and unnerving.

"I saw you talking with your father, was it really that bad?" Ryunosuke asked as he sat down beside the silver haired man. Gaku sighed and brush a hand through his curly locks his expression was almost sad as he turned to Ryuonoske again.

"I..I told him that there was someone I really like and I wished to pursue them. He disagreed." Gaku voice was laced with hurt and something more as he searched Ryunosuke's golden eyes for comfort. 

Ryunosuke was shocked at first but knew how fiercely and passionately Gaku cared about those who were important to him. He leaned forward and grabbed his hand that rested on the seat still clenched. 

"That is wonderful news Gaku but you shouldn't let your father decide if you can see them, surely the company can keep this secret if they wished?" Ryunosuke offered helpfully yet he failed to notice to the way Gaku leant away from his intrusion to his personal space.

"I fear it would damage Triggers reputation..." Gaku replied as he looked down at the hand that covered his own shaking one. 

"Trigger wont be around forever, but if you have truly found someone you wish to be with nothing should get in the way of your happiness" Ryunosuke exclaimed fiercely. 

Gaku returned his silver gaze to the intense golden ones quickly at that statement, he was shocked that Ryunosuke was so invested in his happiness. Himself and Tenn always teased the so called sexy beast, but Ryunosuke always felt the one he was closer to considering all his bickering with Tenn.

Finding courage in the words Gaku moved his hand from under Ryunosuke's and laced their fingers together tentatively, Ryunosuke surprised looked down at their hands. Gaku's free hand came up and cupped Ryunosuke's cheek gently to return his gaze to him. Before he could loose the nerve, Gaku leaned in and pressed his lips to Ryunosuke's in a soft kiss. 

Gaku was tentative, his eyes fluttered to a half close that Ryunosuke could see the long grey lashes almost brush his pale cheeks. The kiss only lasted seconds but to Ryonosuke it felt like a lifetime, his face had turned a brilliant red. When Gaku pulled away and opened his eyes again shyly, he gave a soft melancholy smile at Ryunosukes stunned silence.

"It is you Ryuu, who I want to be with..." Gaku whispered.

Ryunosuke's blush spread even further to the tips of his ear as his mouth opened and closed, struggling to the find the words to speak.

"G..G..Gaku I..." 

The silver haired man didn't let him finish. He sighed and leaned forward once more but this time he choose to kiss Ryunosuke's forehead swiftly then stood up.  
"It's okay Ryu, even if it is just this once it's okay." Gaku spoke gently and made to move towards the door. He only got to turning around when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder spin him back around and straight into a hastily, almost off target kiss from Ryunosuke. Gaku chuckled at how desperate and inexperienced the kiss was from Ryunosuke, he brought a hand to his neck to thread through the brown locks and slow Ryunosuke down.  
"Please..please don't leave Gaku. I.. I want to be with you" Ryunosuke panted, his expression frightened and worried all at once. 

Gaku's only smiled in reply as he brushed his fingers through Ryunosuke's brown hair to smooth it from his face and to once again lace their hands together. Together they turned to walk back towards the party but were stopped.

"I see you owe me one now Gaku" Tenn smirked from his spot in the door way.

"We'll see, Tenn" Gaku huffed as he dragged a stuttering and blushing Ryunosuke towards the guests.


End file.
